


Nightmares

by 67policebox



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/67policebox/pseuds/67policebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro has another nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

_Clint huddling against the child, preparing to take bullets._

_Pietro running to him._

_Feeling the bullets enter his body._

_Unbearable pain._

_Darkness._

Pietro jolted awake, his eyes wide and sweating. He kept having that nightmare over and over. He sat still for a minute, trying to get his breathing back to normal before standing up and wobbling over to his door. He slowly opened it and walked down the hallway to the archers room. He wanted to make sure he was safe. It comforted him.

He got to Clint's door and quietly opened it, peaking in. He walked to over to his bed. Clint groaned. "What?" Clint said, his voice rough with sleep.

"I had another nightmare." Pietro replied quietly.

"Wanna lay down here?" Clint offered, lifting the covers. Pietro pulled down his shirt sleeve over his hand, wanting to lay down, but feeling awkward. He had never been offered that before, but it would probably help him sleep without nightmares. He nodded quickly, climbing in beside Clint. He felt Clint snuggle against his side and put an arm around him. Pietro drifted to sleep, feeling the rise and fall of Clint's chest.

This became part of their nightly routine.


End file.
